The present invention generally relates to the field of barbecue grills and, more particularly, to a rapidly assembled, foldable cart for supporting a barbecue grill.
Commonly, barbecue grills are not assembled when they are purchased. This makes commercial sense in that each barbecue grill requires less space during shipping and storing, meaning more units can be transported in each shipment, thereby saving money for both the manufacturer and the retailer of the barbecue grill. This also provides for easier transportation of the barbecue grill from the retailer by the purchaser. However, this also results in a number of potential problems. The purchaser has to either partially or fully assemble the barbecue grill prior to use. This could require added expense and possibly significant time on the part of the purchaser. For example, should the purchaser not already possess the tools required to assemble the barbecue grill, the purchaser will have to either purchase or borrow them. As well, quite frequently, the assembly of the barbecue grill may be beyond the mechanical acumen of the purchaser, thereby causing frustration and reduced consumer satisfaction in the overall product.
Furthermore, assembly by the purchaser increases both the chances of parts being lost during assembly and the potential that the barbecue grill will be improperly assembled. Lost parts can lead to lost time and extra effort on the part of both the purchaser and the manufacturer. First, the purchaser must secure another part before assembly can be completed and the barbecue grill used. Hopefully, the missing part is in the retailer""s stock system so that the part may be rapidly replaced. However, in all likelihood, the part will have to be procured from the manufacturer, leading to lengthy delays in the use of the barbecue grill. Second, because the grill is brand new, the purchaser will likely believe the missing part was not originally provided. Therefore, the manufacturer, in all likelihood, will have to replace the part free of charge. Worse yet, should the barbecue grill be assembled either without all of the required parts, or just improperly, safety concerns arise, such as the barbecue grill being unstable; improper gas train assembly causing a fire hazard; etc.
Once assembled, typical grills are somewhat cumbersome and therefore hard to transport. Although numerous portable grills do exist, they tend to be smaller than standard grills, and therefore have smaller cooking surfaces. It is therefore desirable to have a full size grill that is fairly easy to transport, while at the same time not requiring excessive disassembly.
Therefore, there is a need for providing grills having improved grill carts that address these and other shortcomings of the prior art.
An embodiment of the barbecue grill and cart includes a right leg frame assembly and a left leg assembly. Each of the right and left leg assemblies includes a bracket member disposed on an upper portion of the right and said left leg assemblies. Each of the bracket members includes a contact portion for engaging a barbecue grill when the right and left leg assemblies are in generally vertical positions. Securing means are provided for rotatably attaching the right and said left leg assemblies to the barbecue grill such that the right and said left leg assemblies can be rotated between a stowed position and said generally vertical position.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such objects, features, and advantages be included herein within the scope of the present invention, as defined in the appended claims.